The Son Of A Pureblooded Vampire Hunter and Witch
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: I'm not good with summaries when it comes to Vampire Knight
1. Prologue

Zero Kiryu never thought that he would ever find love again after Yuki left with Kaname. And to say he was shocked when he met a girl who loved him for him. This girl was not by any means human. No, she wasn't a Vampire but a Vampire Witch. A beautiful Vampire Witch with a loving heart that could forgive anyone and anything. Her name was Grace Marcius, the youngest daughter of the Wizard King.

Her hair was long and as black as night, her eyes were emerald green, a type of green that shines within moonlight, and she has egyptian skin which is rather odd since her family comes from England but Zero was told that her mother came from Egypt. Zero could clearly remember how they met.

They had met at a party in England that was being held by the Marcius family and Zero had been asked by the President to make sure that nothing happened at the party and to guard the Marcius Family. Like always, Zero would be found leaning against a wall in the ballroom, watching for anything suspicious with narrowed amethyst eyes.

That's when it happened. Zero's eyes met emerald green eyes filled with a type of kindness that Zero knew that Yuki could never possess. Realising that he was staring at the youngest Marcius child, Zero looked away in embarrassment while the girl quickly went back to talking with her sister before excusing herself from the party.

Zero watched her go into the gardens and his eyes narrowed when he noticed a shadow following her. Pushing himself off the wall, Zero made his way towards the young princess without looking making anyone think that something was up. When he got outside, he was boiling with rage at what he was seeing.

A Noble Vampire was trying to have his way with the girl and was currently trying to get her out of her kimono while kissing her as she struggled. A snarl left his lips and all he saw was red before he attacked. When Zero came back to himself, he was being hugged by the young princess and he was hugging her back protectively. When she looked up at him, Zero smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you..."

"Zero Kiryu."

"Kiryu-san, thank you."The princess said."My name is Grace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace-hime. But we should get back to the party, it's much safer inside."

"I'll have to agree with you on that."Grace said and let Zero led her back to her family.

After that night, Zero realised that he was in love with Grace and had asked Grace's father if he could court her. Her father had agreed and Zero truly felt happy for the first time in two years since Yuki had left because Grace had said agreed to let Zero court her after her father asked her if she would let Zero court.

The two found out many things about one another like the fact that Grace was the only Pureblood Vampire Witch in her family while the rest of her siblings were just very powerful Wizards and Witches but Grace had sealed away her Vampire side because she wanted to be as normal as she could be. Zero told Grace about how he grew up with his family until he was thirteen and his parents were killed by a Pureblood and his brother went with her but he didn't know that until they met fours later at the Academy.

Zero told Grace everything about his days at the Academy and by the end of it, Grace was sad and angry but she was happy that at least he was treated with love by his adoptive sister and father. In return, Grace told him her life story. When they returned to Marcius Castle, Grace asked her mother if there was a way to turn a Level D into a Pureblood. Grace's mother, Cecilia, who knew just the spell for Zero.

The spell didn't even affect Zero's Hunter blood. After five months, Zero and Grace created a Blood Bond and a Binding Ritual or as Alexandra, Grace's father, called it 'The Blessing'. After a year of being together, Zero decided that it was time to ask Grace for her hand in marriage and she said yes.

They got married in the summer, right in front of the Tree of Beginning, at Marcius Castle and little did either of them know that Grace had become pregnant a month before. When they found out, they told Grace's parents at once. Alexandra and Cecilia were so happy that they were going to be grandparents and had started planning everything right away.

Cecilia and Grace's sister, Anna, helped Grace along with her pregnancy when Zero was out Hunting Level E's. Grace's brothers, Luke and Riku got the nursery room set up with Grace telling them what she and Zero wanted and what they didn't want. When Grace was ready to give birth, they gave birth to a little boy at home. Grace was crying tears of joy as she held her baby boy and Zero had the proudest smile on his face as he hugged Grace, looking down at their child with happiness. They named him Hari Yusei Marcius-Kiryu.

They had him for about three and a half months until one night, Hari was stolen from his room. Grace had been the first to wake up due to her motherly instincts going wild, saying that something wasn't right and she needed to check on her son and she did. She had rushed to her son's room only to freeze when she didn't feel her son's Magical aura, his heart beat or his presence at all in the room.

She slammed the door opened and flicked on the lights only to scream bloody murder as she sank to her knees. Zero had appeared right behind her and stared at their son's empty crib in anger and sorrow before a roar of rage filled the Manor of their home. The beastly roar had successfully awoken the servants and had sent them running to where their Master and Mistress was.

Zero sent out his guards, except a few to keep the Manor safe, to find his son before taking Grace back to their room where he stayed with her until she fell asleep before writing a letter to Alexandra and Cecilia, telling them what has happened.

All they had left of their son was his favourite animal, a Grim Wolf, and pictures of him. Zero did not stop searching for his son, even when he went to the Association for Missions, he did not stop. Grace meanwhile, had started using her personal spell book to look for her son but it was like he had just dropped off of the face of the Earth, never to be seen again.

It wasn't until Hari's fifth birthday did they realise that their son would never return to them. After realising that, Grace asked if she could join him at the Association and become a Huntress. The new Association President agreed and Grace joined Zero on all of his Missions and they were a pretty good team.


	2. Grace Meet's Zero's Side Of the Family

Grace, who wore a dark blue tank top and black jeans, looked down at a sleeping Zero, who also wore a tank top but his was black and had dark grey jeans on, with a soft smile on her face before moving away from the bed and opened the curtain to see sun the sun's rays shine brightly in her eyes causing them to squint before adjusting to the light.

It was normal for Vampires to sleep during the day and awake during the night. But Grace and Zero were different, they could stay awake for nine to eleven days before they had get some rest but it seems that Zero had gone overboard again with his missions. Zero and Grace had decided to move to one of the Kiryu Manor's, far away from civilisation but close enough to a town. They were surrounded by the forest which Grace loved.

They had decided this after Hari's eighth birthday since the Marcius Manor had felt like it was under a dark heavy cloud of sadness and sorrow. Hari would be thirteen, going on fourteen. There was also another reason why they left the Marcius Manor other then the dark cloud of sadness and sorrow that surrounded the Manor. They were able to have another child, twins actually. One boy and a girl. They named the boy Ren Ichiru Marcius-Kiryu and the girl was named Yubel Hana Marcius-Kiryu.

Both Grace and Zero knew that they had to keep Yubel and Ren a secret from the world since they didn't want their children being taken away from them like Hari was taken from them. Like what the Pureblood Families did with their daughters, they kept them a secret from society and they lived in a basement like room where there were no windows to the outside world.

But Ren and Yubel didn't mind. They said it made them feel safe and they liked their room but sometimes, even if they said that to Grace, she couldn't help but feel like she was locking them away in a cage. Suddenly a limo came into view and it drove onto the Manor Grounds after the gates opened by force and it caught Grace's attention. She frowned as she quickly closed the curtains before looking at Zero's sleeping form then walked over to him and shook him gently awake.

"Hmm? Grace?"Zero asked, sleepy lilac eyes met worried and scared emerald causing Zero to sit up and look at his wife in worry."What is it?"

"A limo... It just pulled onto the Kiryu Grounds."Zero's eyes narrowed at that before he turned to the dressing table on his side of the king size bed.

Zero opened the top draw and pulled out Bloody Rose while Grace got out Artemis and it turned into a scythe before they made their way down stairs and towards the front door while the servants watched nervously as Zero walked to the door and felt familiar aura's.

Both Hunter and Vampire auras. This made Zero growl in the back of his throat. No one knew where the Kiryu Manor was except for a few close friends of Zero's, or his parents friends who were still alive, from the Association and Grace's family so they knew that it couldn't be them since even her parents didn't like to ride in a limo and the Association President never left the HQ unless he was need at home.

"Go away! You are not welcomed here!"Zero barked out, aiming his gun at the door after turning off the safely lock on Bloody Rose while Grace narrowed her eyes and held the scythe in a defensive position, ready for an attack.

"Zero oji-sama! Please, they just want to talk."Zero's aura darkened and one of the vases cracked but Zero didn't care.

"You know as well as I do that whenever a Pureblood like Kuran is involved then there is nothing to talk about, Kaito."Zero said and smirked when he heard Kaito's feet shift nervously along with Yuki."Why did you tell them where I was, Kaito? Don't you think I deserve a happy life without them in it?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice... Even the President didn't have a choice in that matter, Zero...Their kid is missing and the President has agreed to help them..."Grace's grip on the scythe loosened for a second but then she scoffed, her grip tightening once again while Zero's glare darkened and the servants back away from their Master and Mistress in fear.

"And why the fuck should I care? The Senate or the Kuran's didn't help us when the Hunter Children went missing."It was silent on the other side."No answer huh? I'm not helping them look for their kid, I have better things to do."

"Like what, Zero!? You're out here alone and away from civilisation!"Came Yuki's voice. She sounded hurt, desperate and angry all at once."and my child is out there somewhere and you don't care? I get the fact that you hate Vampires general because of what they did to you when you were younger but she's just a child! Ai has done nothing to you! You once told me that children, even Vampire Children were innocent of this cruel and sinful world!?"

"Kuran, I told you to let me do the talking!"Kaito hissed out. Zero's smirk widened when he felt how afraid Kaito felt. Sometimes, Zero loved the fact that he could easily hide his Pureblood aura behind his Hunter aura. Zero's smirk disappeared and was replaced by scowl when he realised what Yuki said was true.

"That may be true about the whole children are innocent but I don't see how it's my problem, she's not my child so I don't care. Leave or be killed."Zero said coldly.

Suddenly the door went flying off it's hinges and towards Zero but before they could touch him, Grace appeared in front of him and swung the scythe downwards and across, cutting the door into pieces and gave Zero an apologetic smile. Grace quickly jumped back to her original spot as Yuki stormed up to him, not noticing Grace, but the others did and gave her a curious and shock look.

The reason why was because she was wielding the Artemis Scythe and that she wasn't wearing what the other servants were wearing. The only one who wasn't looking at her oddly was Kaito since they had met two months after Zero and her started courting one another.

"Kuran, you're paying for that door."Zero said impassively as he looked down at Yuki who fumed, glaring daggers at Zero.

"I don't care about the fucking door, Zero! I need your help finding my child and you're acting like it's none of your business! She's your niece and your godchild! You should be thankful that Kaname even sees you as apart of our family!"Zero raised an eyebrow at her before looking towards Kaname with a look that said you're such a bastard before looking at Yuki with irritated lilac eyes as Yuki continued to rant and rave.

"Well I don't see him or you as apart of my family. Now get out."Zero said stoically causing Yuki to freeze and stare at him with wide eyes along with everyone else."What was it you said back when we were teenagers, after you were turned back into a Pureblood, Yuki?..."A smirk formed on Zero's lips as Yuki felt tears form in her eyes."Ah I remember now, you said 'I'm glad you understand, Zero...that the Yuki you once knew is gone because the Vampire Yuki completely devoured her."

"I... I only said that because..."Yuki trailed off as sobs wreaked her frame.

"Because you wanted me to believe that the Human Yuki was gone... well, Yuki, let me tell you something...the moment you said that you devoured the Human Yuki, my sweet and innocent baby sister, Yuki Cross, I knew that I had lost her forever to a monster"Yuki put her face in her hands as she fell to her knees and Zero looked down at her in disgusted."Leave or I'll kill-Father?"A calm high-pitch boyish voice called out.

Grace gasped while Zero nearly dropped his gun that he had aimed at Yuki in shock. They turned around along with the others to stare at their children who looked back at them with worried eyes from their spot from open door that led down to their room.

"Mommy? Why is Daddy making the pretty lady cry and aiming Rose at her?"The little girl with long silver hair, tan skin and emerald eyes asked.

The girl frowned at her father and looked worriedly towards Yuki who was still on the ground. Zero winced and put his arm to his side, knowing that he didn't want his children to see what he would have done to Yuki.

"Yubel, Ren, back to your room, please."Grace said pleadingly towards the children while glancing wearily at Kaname."We were just... playing! Yes, playing an adult version of Cops and Robbers..."The black haired, lilac eyed boy gave his mother a look that said 'do you honestly think you can fool me, mother?' while Yubel blinked before smiling.

"Oh! Can we play?"Both Zero and Grace shook their heads quickly.

"Sorry Yubel, but maybe next time, now please go back to your room."Yubel sighed, letting her brother take her hand and closed the door and everyone heard them going back down the stairs.

"Get out."Zero hissed out, not looking at them. Yuki stood up and backed away, realising that Zero really did have his own life and his own family to take care off.

"Zero, Grace..."Kaito said, causing Zero and Grace to look at him.

Kaito held out a letter and Zero growled noticing that it was from the Association. Snatching it, he ripped it opened and quickly read through it before glaring darkly at Kaname who stared back at him emotionlessly.

"I so hate the Association..."Zero snarled before he turned and stormed off, crushing the letter in his grip.

Grace stared after him before she turned and looked at everyone who was now looking at her as the Artemis returned to normal. Yawning tiredly behind her hand, she told the servants to clean the mess up then told them to get out something for them to eat and drink before looking at everyone, telling them with her eyes to follow her into the living room.

She took a seat on a grey love seat. Yuki and Kaname sat opposite her on a black couch with Toga and Kaien on Yuki's left while Takuma next to Kaname. Seiren stood behind them, Asato was sitting on the chair that sat next to the couch and Kaito, Rima and Senri were next to him on another couch which sat sideways and Ruka, Aido and Akatsuki took the other couch which face Rima and Senri.


	3. The Cousins Meet

"I guess it's good to actually have this room being used properly for once..."Grace mumbled out as she put her arm on the arm of the chair and leaned on it while putting her cheek in her palm, looking at everyone with a small smile on her face."My name's Grace. I'm Zero's wife."

"It's nice to meet you, Grace..."Yuki said softly.

"You don't have visitor's?"Kaname suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow when Grace shook her head, no.

"No...not really... Kaito and some of the other Hunter's come here but that's for meeting and missions."Grace said as the servants came in with snacks, water in a jug, wine glasses, Blood-Tablets and teapot, tea cups, saucers and sugar cubes."Thank you."Grace said to her servants who bowed before walking away.

Grace picked up two sugar cubes and dropped them into her tea cup, that she was holding by the saucer, before stirring her and looked at everyone as they either had a glass of Blood or their own Tea.

"Grace-san, if you don't mind me asking..."Kaien said seriously, causing Grace to look at him with a raised eyebrow."Why didn't Zero-kun invite me to the wedding!?"Grace nearly choked on her tea when Kaien broke down into tears causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"I don't know, Cross-san...you'll have to ask Zero about that..."Grace said kindly and Kaien sighed dramatically.

"Anyhow, why don't you tell me what happened to your daughter?"

"Why? You're not going to help us."Aido said, causing Grace to look at him for a second before she looked down at her tea.

"Zero doesn't want to help because you didn't help us..."Grace said as a stray tear slid down her cheek but before it could fall off her face, she quickly wiped it away.

"What are you talking about?"Toga asked, eyes narrowed and Grace took a deep breath.

"Before the twins were born, we had another child... we only had Hari for three and a half months after he was born and then one night, he was gone..."Yuki placed her hand over her mouth and stared at Grace in horror.

"Other children, about two to five years old, went missing as well... but about a couple of months later, they came back to their parents but their memories were erased... "Grace trailed off as she remembered the children suddenly appearing on the doorstep of HQ.

"...when Zero found out that I was pregnant with twins, we decided that we'd move here, to one of the abandoned Kiryu Manor's and we'd raise them in secret like you were, Lady Kuran...but now you lot know about the twins and... to be honest with you, Lord Kuran, we don't trust you, not one bit."Grace said quietly as she looked at Kaname with narrowed eyes.

"If you think I would harm your children, Grace-san, you have no reason not to trust me. I would never harm them."Kaname said honestly but Grace just glared.

"I never said you would harm them nor do I think you would...but what I mean is, I won't allow you to manipulated my children like you did with Zero."Kaname frowned, glaring back at Grace while the others gasped at Grace or glared at her but she didn't seem to care.

"You must understand that I was only doing that for Yuki's sake. Besides, I'm surprised that he hasn't fallen yet."Kaname said and narrowed his eyes."Do let him feed from you?"Grace's peaceful Hunter aura suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a demonic Pureblood Vampire aura as her empty wine glass cracked.

"You're a Pureblood."Toga said, eyes wide in shock."Zero would never marry a Pureblood, what the hell did you do?"Toga snarled, pulling out his gun and aimed it at Grace who didn't say anything.

"Master, don't! Grace is a kind woman, she's nothing like the others."Kaito yelled, getting up to stop Toga.

Toga looked at him in shock before thinking that Grace had done something to him as well. He was about to shoot at Grace but the sound of a safety gun lock being turned off caught everyone's attention and they turned to find Zero glaring at them with blood red eyes and had a Pureblood's aura surrounding him.

"If you know what's good for you, Master, you'll put the fucking gun away!"Zero said, spitting out the word Master like it was venom on his tongue."Grace did nothing to me and if you hurt her, you will be answering not only to me but to the Royal Wizarding Clan of England."Kaien's eyes went wide and he looked at Grace with wide eyes.

"You're the Pureblooded Vampire Witch Princess of the Marcius Clan."Kaien said and Grace nodded while the others but Asato and Kaito looked confused.

"I am... I used to only be a Witch because my whole family, excluding my mother, were all Wizards and Witches. I was the only one in the family who was born a Pureblooded Vampire Witch, thus making me the heiress to the Royal Throne of Egypt. I wanted to fit in with my siblings but it seemed as though they didn't care if I chose to be a Witch or a Pureblood Vampire...After my mother turned Zero into a Pureblood, I turned back into one as well and now here we are..."

Toga stared at Zero who continued looking at him with narrowed eyes before he sighed and put his gun away and Zero did the same before he walked over to Grace and sat down next to her and hugged her, kissing her head while glaring at everyone.

"I know you did everything for Yuki's sake, Lord Kuran but did you ever think about other people's feelings? No, you didn't because all you ever saw them as was a pawn or a knight on your chess board... You never thought about what other people's feelings because all you thought about was your precious girl... My mother can be cruel to her servants and friends but she never uses them like you did with Zero. She didn't withhold information from them, she told them the truth..."

"Do you think your husband would still have protected Yuki if he knew? He hated our kind and he properly would have distanced himself from her."Kaname snapped back and Zero's aura darkened further.

"No, Kuran. I wouldn't have done that... Yuki Cross was my sister... if Yuki Kuran hadn't said that she had devoured Yuki Cross, I would have still thought of her as a sister but after saying that, I can only see and think of her as an acquaintances...Now tell us about what happened to your daughter... I'm not helping you lot out of the kindness of my heart... I'm doing it to keep my job..."Everyone could only stare at him in anger or shock but the only one who didn't stare at him in shock or anger was Kaito who smirked."I may be a Pureblood but to everyone who knows that I am one, they named me The Legendary Pureblooded Vampire Hunter King and Grace is named The Legendary Pureblooded Vampire Witch Huntress Queen..."

* * *

 **In Britain**

 **At A Park**

A girl in a white dress, who had long dark brown hair, light tan skin and reddish wine brown eyes, watched with narrowed eyes as humans walked passed her as she wondered where the person that contacted her was since it was nearly two o'clock.

"Excuse me but are you Night-Walker?"A girl in a dark blue dress, who has bleach blonde hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes, asked.

"Yes I am, and you must be Seer-Of-Truth?"The blonde haired girl smiled and sat down next to the girl.

"I am but please call me Luna Lovegood."The brown haired girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Lovegood? You're a Witch?"Luna nodded, smiling.

"Yes and you're a Pureblood Vampire and Harry's cousin...Your name is Ai Kuran, correct?"Ai nodded and frowned.

"Harry? I don't know anyone named Harry and my parents would have told me if I had a cousin or an Uncle and Aunt for that matter."Luna's smile became bitter and sad causing Ai to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Harry is not blood related to you, Ai, but he is still your cousin. I guess your mother and father didn't tell you about Zero Kiryu, did they?"Ai's eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"I know that they were a Hunter Clan but around eighteen years ago, they were killed and there was only one survivor... Zero Kiryu..."

"Yes well, Zero Kiryu was taken in by your Grandfather, Kaien Cross and became your mother's adoptive brother..."Ai was astonished by what Luna was saying but she didn't let it show on her face."Harry wants to meet you and he wants to find his parents, will you help us?"

"I suppose so..."Luna smiled dreamy and grabbed Ai, dragging her off to where the others were waiting.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

When they got to the house that Harry was at, Luna warned Ai that the other people in the household were a bit crazy but Ai didn't mind, her parents friends were a bit crazy themselves. Getting inside, they found the twins on the floor arguing about something while a brown haired boy with brown eyes watched with amusement while other boy who has black hair and emerald eyes seemed crossed between annoyed and amused.

"I'm back."Luna chirped causing the twins to stop trying to kill one another and look at her along with brown eyed boy and emerald eyed boy."And I brought Ai Kuran with me."The emerald eyed boy stood up at this and looked her over with cold eyes, that made Ai shudder, before he smiled.

"Hello cousin..."Harry said and Ai smiled at him, a small blush on her face.

"Hello... can you tell me why I've never met you or your parents."Harry frowned at this with pain filled eyes.

"I don't know why you've never met my parents but I know why you never met me or well, part of it... You see, when I was just a baby, a Wizard kidnapped me from my real parents and gave me to the Potter's. I found out I was adopted after I went to a Magical Bank. Here."Harry said, pulling out a a scroll. Ai took it with a raised eyebrow as she smelt blood on the scroll but didn't asked and opened it.

 **Birth** **Name:** Hari Yusei Marcius-Hio-Kiryu

 **Adopted** **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **DOB** : July 31, 1980

 **Biological Parents:** Zero Yuudai & Grace Isis Marcius-Hio-Kiryu(Alive)

 **Adoptive** **Parents:** James Charlus  & Liliana Jacey Potter Née Evans(Deceased)

 **Siblings:** Ren Ichiru  & Yubel Hana Marcius-Hio-Kiryu(Alive)

 **Grandparents(s):**

Kaien T. Cross(Alive)

Toga S. Yagari(Alive)

Alexandra B. & Cecilia B. Marcius Née Ra(Alive)

Shizuka Hio(Deceased)

 **Adoptive Grandparent(s):**

Charlus A. & Dorea V. Potter Née Potter(Deceased)

Adam J. & Mary A. Evans Née Lennox(Deceased)

 **Godfather(s):**

Kaito Y. Takamiya(Alive)

Luke C. Marcius(Alive)

 **Godmother(s):**

Anna B. Marcius(Alive)

 **Adoptive Godfather(s):**

Sirius O. Black(Alive)

 **Uncle(s):**

Riku M. & Luke C. Marcius(Alive)

Kaito Y. Takamiya(Alive)

Kaname Kuran(Alive)

 **Aunt(s):**

Yuki A. Kuran Née Cross(Alive)

Anna B. Marcius(Alive)

 **Cousin(s):**

Ai J. Kuran(Alive)

Maria Kurenia(Alive)

 **Status:**

Pureblood Vampire - 100% blocked

Pureblood Wizard

Trueblood Hunter 100% blocked

 **Heir To:**

Black(by blood-adoption)

Hio(by blood)

Kiryu(by blood)

Marcius(by blood)

Peverell(by blood)

Potter(by blood-adoption)

Ra(by blood)

 **Magic & Blood Abilities:**

Magical Core - 45% blocked, 55% access

Light Magic - 90% access, 10% access

Dark Magic - 90% blocked, 10% access

Photographic Memory - 80% access

Natural Animagus - Dark Angel 100% access

Healing - 50% blocked, 50% access

Elemental - 100% access

Telekinesis - 100% blocked

Telepathic - 100& blocked

Necromancy - 100% blocked

Wandless Magic - 100% blocked

When Ai was finished, she was fuming with barely hidden rage as a vase shattered causing her to look at Luna with apologetic brown eyes but Luna just smiled, silently saying that it was alright. Ai looked back at Harry and didn't know what to feel other then rage. She was confused about why her parents didn't tell her about Zero, sad that she nor Harry have never met their other family members and other emotions all mixed in together.

"Don't worry, Harry."Ai said and smiled brightly at Harry."We'll find them and then I'm going to have a long talk with my parents."Everyone laughed before Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have anything about homosexuals?"

"None what-so-ever, why?"Ai asked curiously.

"Because Harry's dating the Dark Lord who now is sane and has his teenage body back."The twins said and Ai smirked at Harry who groaned, knowing that look.

"Been seduced to the dark, cousin?"Harry glared at her before he suddenly grabbed her and hugged her to his chest.


	4. Hari Meets His Real Parents

After Yuki explained what had happened the night their daughter disappeared, they told Grace and Zero that they had left for a party, leaving Ai alone at home because she didn't want to go to the party. When they had gotten home later, they had gone to check up on their daughter, only to find out that her room had been destroyed while the servants had been knocked out.

Zero and Kaito decided to find any clues in Ai's room about who might have kidnapped her, something like hair or blood since it looked like Ai had put up a struggle. But found none while Grace had pulled out her old spell books to try and locate Ai. After a week of searching, Grace found Ai. She was in England and she was alright. What confused everyone was that Ai's kidnappers weren't there at all, just a bunch of teen's that were Ai's age.

The group had packed their bags and Kaname made the arrangements for the flight tickets and were staying in one of the Hio Manor's in England. Zero and Grace had decided that they would take their children with them and explain everything to them once they had a good sleep in a actual bed instead of on the plane. Toga, Kaito and Kaien were the only ones up, other then the day time servants, since it was morning.

"It's disgusting..."Toga finally said, glaring out into the gardens and Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Toga?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Kaien...Zero is now not only a Hunter but a Pureblood Vampire Hunter and to make things worse, he is now Lord Hio! The successor of the now deceased Hio line all because he was turned by Shizuka Hio and now that he has been turned into a Pureblood, the Vampires all see him as Lord Hio or whatever they are calling him."Kaien would have said something if someone else had not have spoken up.

"Yagari-san?"The men turned to find Grace in the doorway to the living room, only in a dark nightgown."...You have to understand... In the Vampire World, when the last member of a Pureblood Vampire Clan does not have any child of their own, they will turn a Human and they will be deemed the heir or heiress of that Clan..."Toga and Kaien could only stare at Grace in shock."Zero however fought Shizuka and wanted her dead, not realising that wanting her dead was one reasons as to why he was falling to Level E...no one knows why the bond would cause the child pain, however, I think it is the ancestor's of our people who only know the true reason behind it."Grace then turned and walked away, leaving the trio stunned for a few minutes.

"Sometimes, I hate her..."Kaito said, sighing softly."She's got a lot of knowledge and that's what pisses me off..."Kaito grumbled.

* * *

 **In Zero's and Grace's Room**

Zero was lying down behind his daughter who was fast asleep with his son, who was sleeping opposite her. Zero smiled as he remembered how he and Ichiru used to sleep how his own twins do. The door suddenly opened quietly and it slid shut before Grace walked over to where Ren was sleeping and got in behind him, smiling at Zero who smiled back.

"We haven't slept with them in between us since they were babes..."Grace whispered softly as she gently ran her hand through her son's jet black hair and Zero chuckled softly, kissing Yubel's head.

"Yes, well I guess the reason why was when Ren became more mature and protective of Yubel, I think they were three at the time and somehow, somewhere in our hearts, we knew that Ren would always protect Yubel when we weren't there to look after them."A sad look crossed Zero's face and he sighed.

"I miss Hari too, Zero..."Zero's eyes snapped up to meet emerald eyes that were filled with tears of pain and sadness."But we can only hope that where ever he is, he is happy... Our eldest son wouldn't want us to be sad in front his siblings..."Zero raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Forgive me Grace, I did not mean to upset you..."Zero whispered."Sleep beloved..."

Zero watched as Grace's eye lids slid shut and waited a couple of minutes, making sure that she was asleep before moving away from Yubel and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Yuki and the others.

"And I thought that you learned never to eavesdrop on me, Yuki."Zero said softly but Yuki heard the danger in his voice and laughed nervously as she stepped back."Can I help you, Kuran?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you are coming with us tonight to look for Ai."Kaname said coldly.

Zero glared, looking irritated before he nodded and shut the door in their faces before walking back over to the bed and lied down behind Yubel again, letting sleep take him, ignoring Aido's whining about how disrespectful he was being to Kaname before he was told to shut up by Ruka.

* * *

 **With Harry & Co.**

It had been six weeks since Harry and Ai had met for the first time and later they had learned from message from Harry's lover that found out from Draco and his parents that they had seen Ai's parents with their inner circle and a couple who had children. Draco had taken a picture and now Harry had a picture of his parents and younger siblings. Ren looked just like their mother with his black hair but had their father's eyes while Yubel had silver hair and emerald eyes like their mother.

A week ago, Harry, Ai and his friends went to Gringotts and got rid of the glamour spell that Dumbledore had put on Harry when he had kidnapped him and got rid of all his blocked magic. Harry now had pitch black hair with silver tips and he still had emerald eyes but they were mixed in with a bit of lavender. Right now, the Dark Lord, who now goes by Marvolo Gaunt, Draco and his parents, Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Sirius were all in the living room with Ai, Harry, Fred, George, Luna and Neville, talking about how they would contact Harry's parents.

"I could just call them."Ai said after a while and everyone looked at her."I mean if they're with my parents, then I should just call them and ask if we can meet them somewhere."

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?"Draco said from his spot on the couch and everyone else shrugged.

"Call 'em!"The twins yelled and she glared at being ordered around before she pulled out her phone and called her parents.

" _Ai!?_ "Came her mother's voice.

"Hello mother... No I...no Father, I'm fine..."Harry turned away to laugh into Marvolo's shoulder as he heard Ai's parents asking her parents."Yes, I'm fine! I met someone... and no, I just kinda destroyed my room because I was mad... hehehe... Ok, father... but... for god's sake! Could you just listen for a minute!...thank you...Now, the person I met is Harry Potter but get this, his real name is Hari Marcius-Hio-Kiryu...OW! Mother don't scream into the phone!...And... we even have proof of who he is...Ok and why the hell didn't you tell me that I had an Uncle...fine, we'll talk about this at the park...ok, I love you, bye..."

Ai sighed as she ended call and looked at everyone who was trying their hardest not laugh."Never make me call them again, they never listen."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Grace was holding Yubel close to her chest as her eyes looked everywhere for her eldest son while Zero had an arm wrapped around her waist, looking around with narrowed eyes. The others could see how tense Zero and Grace were.

"Mother!"That caught Yuki's attention and the group turned to see Ai running towards them with a group of people.

"Ai!"Yuki said and hugged her daughter close to her when Ai was close enough.

The others came to a stop and Grace put Yubel down when her emerald eyes met emeraldish lavender eyes and she stepped forward, getting out of Zero's grip, and Zero brought Yubel and Ren into his arms, watching along with the others as Grace raised her hand and gently place it on Harry's face, caressed his face and he leaned into the touch. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace and started crying openly into his hair.

"Mama..."Harry choked out as he hugged Grace back.

"My Hari... my boy... my baby-boy..."Grace whispered softly.


End file.
